Stand In The Rain
by DyingDaily
Summary: Song Fic. A broken girl in the park is given a new chance at a friendship when a stranger comes to comfort her.


I am not sure if I am going to write more to this story. If you'd like me to please feel free to ask. It started out as a song fic but if I add more chapters they won't be song fics. The song is called Stand in the Rain by Superchick. I do not own the song.

* * *

She sat outside that cool September day. Tears streaming down her face. Her whole world felt shattered. She felt worthless. She felt ugly. The pain overwhelmed her until her whole body was shaking with silent sobs.

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

"Why would anyone want to love me? I'm so worthless and broken." She whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a water drop on her hand. Looking up, she noticed that the sky was thick with clouds. The rain came pouring as if it had been stored in the heavens for years. She stood from the bench in the park to leave, but deciding that she was already soaked, she slowly sat back down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

A young man, wearing in a nice business suit, was walking down the path with an umbrella. He stopped walking and sat next to her, sheltering her under the umbrella.

"I saw you crying." He said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear him over the rain beating against the pavement.

Puzzled, she looked up at the young man. He had bright blue eyes, that were slightly puffy from crying, and a warm smile played on his lips.

"I didn't realize anyone was in the park today. Sorry if I disturbed you." She looked down at the ground feeling the blush tint her face a lovely shade of pink. She couldn't stand when people saw her cry.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

"You didn't disturb me." He carefully placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so he could look into her eyes. "You broke my heart though. Why would someone so precious feel as if she was worthless? How could anyone not love you?" His voice was soft and caring.

Her eyes finally met his, and she gasped when she saw the pain clearly visible in his eyes. How could a complete stranger be heartbroken over her low self-esteem, her own broken heart? He didn't know her past but it was clear that as she looked into his eyes that he didn't care.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"Who are you?" She whispered as he stretched out his hand to help her stand. The rain was still pouring down as they walked to a nearby Starbucks. They ordered their drinks and found a table near the window so they could watch the rain.

"I'm a friend." He finally answered her question. "Tell me why you hurt." She found herself telling him everything that had left her so broken. She noticed that he actually listened, unlike the people who were supposed to have helped her through out her lifetime. By the time she finished tears threatened to spill over.

He took her by the hand and led her outside. He had left the umbrella in the coffee shop, figuring that they did not really need it. She let the rain mix with her tears as they walked silently through the park.

"You're not alone. God loves you. You are his precious and beautiful daughter. And you are loved. Not only by Jesus, but also by me. We may be perfect strangers, but we've worked in the same building for years. I've seen God work through you at work. Can we meet back at Starbucks tomorrow at 8 before work?" A smile played on his lips again as she stared at him.

She did remember him. He was the president of the company that she worked for. "Sure." Somehow she knew this would be the start of a wonderful friendship. "And thank you."

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain


End file.
